Rules - ARMA
Uniform: The Uniform includes any and all pieces worn by the player, that are not worn. This includes: Uniform, Vest, Backpack, Helmet, Facewear, Nightvision, GPS, Map, Radio, Compass, Watch, Binoculars. * The Uniform is called out in following order: *# Zeus *# Platoonlead / Acting Platoonlead *# Squadlead *# Individual Soldier * Do not take a Device that works like a GPS if you are told not to take a GPS in replacement. * If a superior tells you to change a piece of Gear, you are required to change it. * You may take any Rangefinder or Binocular of your choice. ** Exception: If there is a Mortar-Team or Artillery Vehicle, Squadleads and 2iC's are required to carry the Vector 21 and a connected Micro DAGR, to call in Artillery accurately via 5-Digit-Grid * Platoonlead, Squadleaders, 2iC's, RTO's and JTAC's are required to carry a Long-Range Radio as their Backpack, in visually fitting Camo-Pattern. ** When using the Radio Observe Radio-Ettiquette. Weapons: The Weapons includes and and all Items that fall into the Categories of: Explosives, Grenades, Primary Weapons, Secondary Weapons, Tertiary Weapons. * In general, Weapons are to be NATO Weapons as BluFor and Russian Weapons as OpFor. ** These rules can be augmented by the following people in this order: **# Zeus **# Platoonlead / Acting Platoonlead * Grenadelauncher are limited to the Squadlead, the 2iC and the Demolitions-Expert. ** The Squadlead and/or 2iC can hand off their Grenadelauncher to any member in the Squad. * You are restricted to Calibre 5.56mm, 6.5mm or 7.62mm. (Range from .223 to .308) ** First exception is to certain weapons with 'Odd' Calibre Weapons, like 7.9mm or 6.8mm. ** Second exception is Artemis. * Aside from Artemis, only the Designated Marksman may take a Designated Marksman Rifle, or a Boltaction Sniperrifle, no larger then 7.62mm (.308) Calibre. * Any Turrets are restricted to be brought, unless you find them in the Field. ** You may Request to replace your Autorifle Team with a Turret-Team. ** This Decision has to be allowed by Zeus AND Platoon. * A Squad may carry up to three individual LAT Launchers, or one MAT Launcher with 3 Rounds. ** The 3 Round limitation counts only explosive-rounds. If it can fire Smoke/Illumination you may take more. ** You may not take Base-Arma Launchers, like the Alamut / Titan. * You are allowed to use a Shotgun, unless ordered to take a different weapon by your Superiors. * You may not take Explosive Ammo, Frag Ammo or Doomsday Ammo. Exception being Grenadelaunchers. * Only the Autorifleman may take a Machinegun (for example M60 or M249 SAW), with the same Callibre Restrictions as any other gun. * You may not take a Full-Auto Sidearm, unless you are the Shooter of an Artemis Team. * In regards to Sights: ** Everyone may take up to 6x magnification Scopes. ** The Designated Marksman may take up to 16x magnification Scopes. ** Artemis Shooter may take any Magnification. ** Noone is permitted to take Thermal Optics. ** You are permitted to take Night-Vision Optics when applicable. * You may take any Muzzle attachment, Bipod or Flashlight / Laserlight. * Vehicle Crews and Pilots are limited to PDW's and Pistols. They can not elect a DMR or Demolitions-Expert Medical Equipment: Medical Equiptment lists all Gear required for you to bring into the field as G.I. as well as Squad Medic. * Squad Members are required to bring the following things: ** 10 Bandages of their choosing (Elastic, Packing, QuickClot) ** 2 Stabs of Morphine ** 2 Stabs of Epinephrine ** 4 Tourniquets ** 1 Personal Aidkit ** You may not bring more then the here named amounts. * Medics are required to bring: ** 30 Packing Bandages ** 30 Elastic Bandages ** 20 QuickClot Bandages ** 15 Morphine ** 15 Epinephrine ** 8 500ml Saline ** 5 Personal Aid Kits (Not More) ** 8 Tourniquets ** 1 Surgical Kit ** You may bring more Bandages, Stabs or Saline, but no more then 5 Personal Aid Kits. Category:Arma Category:Rules